


Dirty dreams

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa dreams about Anna and Anna dreams about Elsa (but not in a sisterly way), NSFW. DLDR. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elsa's version

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't stop writing Elsanna poems. Here is another one. Contains incest.

I dream about your lips  
And your tight waist  
That one day I could feel those  
Against me in embrace

Your hair is so soft  
It has two lovely braids  
I wanna nip your ear  
And open up your gates

I wanna color your cheeks  
Make you feel ashamed  
When I play with your peaks  
You cry out my name


	2. Anna's version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anna has very inappropriate thoughts about her sister. I never knew Anna was such a dirty-minded girl (^_^). Angsty and NSFW.

Finally we're both safe  
I can wrap you in my embrace  
You can let go of your fear  
I won't judge you now that you're here  
But recently my feelings have started to grow  
Just seeing you is not enough any more  
I dream about touching your bare skin  
Undress you on the sheets of satin  
But it's a sin and I'm losing my mind  
These thoughts, I just can't leave them behind  
Every night your face haunts me in my sleep  
I'm dying to kiss your beautiful red lips  
Just one brush and I feel like a cat in heat  
Fuck, I'm ashamed of my own need  
I can't stop picturing us in my head  
The lewd images of us having sex  
Many sleepless nights. A shameful way to relieve my stress  
Would your icy touch soothe the fire between my legs?


End file.
